1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disk devices, and more particularly, to a disk device for recording or playing back information from a recording medium installed in the disk device.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is desirable to miniaturize a disk device into which a disk-shaped recording medium (hereinafter xe2x80x9cdiskxe2x80x9d) such as a CD-ROM is installed for the purpose of equipping a notebook type personal computer with the disk device. To accomplish this, the cover in the housing of the disk device, the tray for supporting the disk, and the housing frame must be thin, compact and relatively strong.
Furthermore, spacing between respective members must be reduced so that not only is the disk device thin, but that it will be difficult for fine particles to enter the housing. In fact, the disk device design should make it difficult for fine particles to adhere on an objective lens such as the optical pick up or an optical part such as a mirror.
FIG. 1 is a longitudinal sectional view showing a structure of a conventional disk device 1.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional disk device 1 includes a tray 5 located between an upper cover 2 and an under cover 3 which form a housing. A disk 4 is installed in the tray 5. A turn table 6 for clamping the disk 4 is arranged in the housing so that the turn table 6 can be rotated. The upper cover 2 is located adjacent to an upper end of the turn table 6 in order to reduce the thickness of the disk device 1. An opening 7 is arranged at the upper cover 2 opposite to an upper end of the turn table 6 in order to maintain a small gap between the upper cover 2 and the upper end of the turn table 6. A seal member 8 is sealed on a canter of an upper face of the upper cover 2 in order to block the opening 7.
In the conventional disk device, the disk motor 9 is driven thereby rotating the disk 4 while the disk 4 is clamped to the turn table 6. Air in a center part of the disk moves due to rotation of the disk on the outer circumference of the disk as a result of a centrifugal force which acts on a surface of the disk 4 as shown by the arrows in FIG. 1. The flow of air results in the occurrence of a negative pressure. Hence, there is a possibility that the upper cover 2 opposite to the center part of the disk rotation will be bent forward toward the turn table 6, or a center part of the tray 5 supporting the turn table 6 will be bent forward toward the upper cover 2.
Heretofore, there has been a problem with the conventional disk device in that once clamped the upper cover 2 or the tray 5 is bent, the disk 4 clamped by the turn table 6 touches the upper cover 2 due to the occurrence of the above-mentioned negative pressure, so that it is no longer possible to rotate the disk 4 at a constant speed.
On the other hand, if the strengths of the upper cover 2 and the tray 5 are sufficiently enhanced to prevent the upper cover 2 or tray 5 from bending due to the occurrence of the above-mentioned negative pressure, the disk device can not be adequately thinned down to miniaturize the disk device.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention is to provide a novel and useful disk device in which the problems described hereinabove are eliminated.
Another and more specific object of the present invention is to prevent a disk once it is rotated at a constant speed from touching the housing of the disk device due to the occurrence of negative pressure.
The above objects of the present invention achieved by the disk device of the present invention-comprising a disk support member for supporting the disk in a housing in which the disk can be rotated, and a driving part for rotating the disk support member, wherein the housing further comprises an air intake part for introducing air into a locaton between the disk support member and disk.
According to the present invention, the air intake part introduces air into the disk device such that even if a negative pressure occurs due to rotaton of the disk, air will enter from the outside of the device into the housing only from the air intake part at a location near the center, directly above or below the turntable. Accordingly, the housing near the center of a disk cannot be deformed, and it is not necessary to strengthen the housing and tray even if the disk device is very thin.
Another object of the present invention is to prevent fine particles from entering into the housing and to prevent an optical pick up from being contaminated due to adhesion of the fine particles on the optical pick up.
The above object of the present invention is achieved by the use of an air intake part, which includes a filter for removing air particles in the air.
According to the above invention, the filter in the air intake part removes fine particles. Hence, even if a negative pressure exists due to the disk rotating, it is possible to prevent fine particles from entering into the housing from the outside through the air intake part. Accordingly, it is possible to prevent an optical pick up from being contaminated due to adhesion of the fine particles on the optical pick up.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be more apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.